


Traditions

by molotovcakes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gen, The Monopoly Indecent, and bilbo plays peach, and bilbo thinks its funny, family traditions, fili and kili are like 17 and 18, fili plays daisy, frodo is 11, frodo plays mario, kili plays rosalina, mario kart ruins relationships, thorin is too old for this, thorin plays bowser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molotovcakes/pseuds/molotovcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anything that could tear a family apart it was Mario Kart. Not that Bilbo cared. No he just thought it was hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

Every family has it's traditions. Some eat certain foods at the holidays, some go somewhere new every weekend, and some enjoy a meal while watching their favourite show. The Durin family had it's traditions as well. Well, more than Dwalin getting plastered and falling asleep on the stairs every Christmas. For example, every Friday Fili and Kili visit their favourite uncle for game night. A nice break from the weeks stresses full of fun, family, food, and absolute fucking chaos. 

Tonight was no exception. It had all started when Frodo suggested they play Mario kart, his new favourite game. Of course Thorin had said no, not wanting a repeat of The Monopoly Incident. But it was widely known that few could say no to Frodo's puppy dog eyes. Well with the exception of Bilbo of course. Thorin had turned to his husband with pleading eyes but he'd just smirked and said it sounded like fun. The final nail in the coffin came when he selected rainbow road. Of course.

“God damn it Fili get off my ass!” Kili yelled as he was hit by another green shell.

“Get good scrub!” Fili yelled back.

“Eat shit and die!” Kili screeched.

“Boys!” Thorin covered Frodo's ears, “Don't swear with Frodo in the room!” 

“Uncle you're distracting me let go!” Frodo cried as tried to wriggle out of his uncles grasp. Thorin looked to Bilbo for help but he was too busy laughing.

“Frodo-”

“Suck it Kili!” 

“Eat my ass!” Kili launched himself at his brother and tried to get the controller out of his hands.

“Boys!” Thorin tried again as his nephews began wrestling on the coach and Frodo yelled at him to move. The yelling only seemed to increase as their fighting got more hectic. In the mess Kili's foot kicked Thorin in the stomach, which prompted some loud swearing and his joining in the fight, followed closely behind by Frodo. 

Bilbo put down the controller and cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

“I believe it's time for bed.” Four pairs of eyes starred unblinkingly at him. Thorin stood up quickly, knocking Fili off the couch with a loud, “hey!” before clearing his throat.

“You heard him, off to bed!” The three boys looked between the two of them before getting up, with no small degree of grumbling, and heading off.  
Thorin sat heavily on the coach and Bilbo curled in beside him. Thorin sighed. 

“Why did you have to chose rainbow road?” Bilbo laughed.

“Because I'm good at it!” His husband shook his head and chuckled as the T.V displayed Princess Peach fist pumping in victory.

**Author's Note:**

> This ones a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought ^-^  
> check out my tumblr at [mermaidstrandedonland](http://mermaidstrandedonland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
